


A King's Return

by Sabi (shugocharaluver)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, Spoilers for credit ending between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugocharaluver/pseuds/Sabi
Summary: !Spoilers!The remnants of the Imperial Army and those who slither in the dark have joined forces to attack the capital city of Derdriu. Just when all hope was lost however, a loud battle cry rang loud and proud.





	A King's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This has probably been done already but I wanted to write out an extended ending cuz the credit ending was too short for me XD
> 
> So here's a small drabble expanding it slightly. May add on in the future when inspiration strikes.  
I hope you enjoy!

Byleth let out a harsh grunt as she slashed at the soldier in front of her. Swinging her sword with a flourish, she sheaths it back into its holder before swiftly making her way back to the top of the monastery, where a soldier awaits.

“General! Status report.”

“Ma’am!” he salutes her before continuing. “Most of the front lines have been defeated. They’re alive, but gravely injured.”

“What?” Byleth gasps. They were their strongest troops! “How about reinforcements?”

“The other reinforcements have been delayed, they won’t be here for another two days.”

Byleth cursed under her breath, observing the situation down below. Sure enough, it didn’t look pretty. Their forces have been dwindled down to almost a quarter of what they’d started with.

Clicking her tongue, she commanded the soldier to tend to the wounded before rushing back out, hoping to turn the tides. Striking down all the enemies around her, she charged forward, looking for a chance to breakthrough. She could take them down by the second, but the remnants were just too great in numbers, and she knew that eventually her own stamina would fade as well.

Lamenting on the precarious situation, her right hand instinctively reached up to grasp at the ring chained around her neck, fingers feathering over its engravings.

‘I wish you were here…’

Just then, as if summoned by her thoughts, a loud cry rang loud and proud throughout the battlefield, causing all the remaining fighters to freeze. Were they enemies or allies? Which side did they come for?

Pretty soon a familiar face and wyvern swerved in, carrying with them not only troops to help the church, but also the flag of Almyra.

“All troops, forward!” He commands, all his forces letting out cries of their own as they stormed the battlefield, tripping up their enemies with ease. The man himself however, steers his wyvern to a halt right in front of Byleth, with an ever-present smile on his face. 

“Miss me?”

“...Hardly,” Byleth retorts, the smile on her face saying all they need to.

Claude laughs, and offers his hand to her.

“Care to join me, my lady?”

Byleth reaches out for his hand and grasps it, allowing him to pull her onto the wyvern as wall, seated just behind him. With one last kiss on her forehead, Claude turns back to the battlefield, bow at the ready.

_“Now, shall we dance?”_


End file.
